Peeping Ace
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Being stuck in detention seemed like Aces worst nightmare until he was stuck in the closet watching his brother best friends get u to something he is shore is against school rules. Modern Au, MarcoxOC (With a watching Ace)


Peeping Ace

Ace grumbled under his breath as he continued to clean out the closet in the back of his English class, Books, paper work, pens and pencils every were since his younger brother decided to try and climb up onto the top shelf. Know in his detention Ace had to clean up his younger brothers mess.

Mr Smoker left him in the classroom on his own and told him he won't be back but if the closet wasn't clean he will tell his Grandfather. Ace didn't want Garp to find out that he had been bunking off English… Again.

He thought his afternoon was going to be boring and quite but then he heard the door to the classroom bang open and then close a few seconds later, "We shouldn't be doing this," A soft voice whispered one he seemed to remember from somewhere.

"You said you wanted something new, yoi," A darker voice chuckled.

"Marco we… oh…." The voice moaned.

Aces eyes opened wide knowing those voices, Marco Phoenix and Megumi Akiyama in the year above him. He leant against the wall of the closet peeping through the crack in the door, he could see both of them clearly. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, seeing them both Marcos head was tilted to the side buried into Megumi's neck. Both of them pressed up against the classroom door, Megumi's arms wrapped around Marco's shoulders whilst his right hand was trailing up her outer thigh pushing the black school skirt upwards.

"We could get caught," She moaned tilting her head back against the door lifting one leg up to wrap around his waist her heel pressing into his cheek pulling him closer.

"Isn't that a thrill," Marco chuckled pulling back slightly before pressing his lips against hers his hands reached round cupping her arse kneading the flesh under his hand.

Ace could hear her gasp into his mouth before watching her hands travel across his shoulders and into his hair, Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing both of them were top students. Loved by everyone in the school, now they are dry humping against Professor Smokers classroom door.

Marco groaned into her lips as he slid his free arm around her pulling her chest flushed against his own, he heard a strangled groan knowing it wasn't Megumi's his eyes flickered away from her for a few seconds as he pulled back kissing across her jawline then he caught the light in the cupboard. The door was slightly ajar and he could see Ace D. Portgas, Sabos younger brother.

He wasn't going to stop for some peeking Tom no not when Megumi was grinding against his cock like this, he grinned against her neck as he slipped his hand out from under her skirt reaching up over the curve of her hip and towards the buttons of her blouse.

Ace couldn't help but continue to watch as Marco pulled Megumi away from the door and lead her towards the large desk at the front of the classroom. As the back of her knees hit the desk she was suddenly on her back breathing heavily, "Marco…" She whined moving to sit up straight.

He could see the wide grin on Marcos lip as he gently pressed his finger against her lips pushing her back down against the table, "Hush love, yoi," He leant over her, "Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Ace could see the blush rising across her cheeks as Marco dipped his fingers under her skirt pushing the material upwards, the top of her lace stockings peeked out from under the skirt before the material was pushed up and it bunched around her waist. Her underwear was bright pink standing out against her pale white skin.

Marco grinned above her glancing down seeing the bright pink lacy thong covering her lips, he pushed himself back away from her and sunk down onto his knees in front of the desk. Gently spreading her thighs apart feeling the silk skin under his fingertips as he dragged his fingers down her legs lifting her knees up to rest on his shoulders.

He grinned to himself as he looked straight at her lace covered sex, his fingers danced back up her thighs gently stroking them before running his fingers gently over her lips. "Oh…." She moaned at softly, her eyes shot open wide and she bucked up suddenly into Marcos mouth as he felt his tongue trace over her sex over the lace.

"Marco," She moaned lowly as she reached down threading her fingers through his hair arching her hips up grinding against his mouth.

Aces jaw dropped open wide as he watched Marco bury his head in between her thighs, by the soft mewling sounds she was making along with the shortness of her breath the younger man didn't need to be told what was happening. He groaned lowly as he felt his pants tightened as blood flew south, his eyes shot open wide looking at them both noticing Megumi's head had slammed back against the desk her mouth open in a silent 'O' as she continued to rock her hips against Marcos mouth. Marco didn't seem to notice the groaning sound that he just made, he gently placed his hand against the bugle in his trousers and gently rubbed his hand against his cock through his pants.

Marco smirked against Megumi's clit as he heard the groaning sound coming from the closet, glancing up at Megumi from between her legs the woman didn't seem to notice and continue to rock against his mouth. He pulled back slightly and hooked his fingers under the thin band of her underwear and with a sharp tug the material snapped bearing her sex to him.

"Mar-AH!" She cried out in pleasure her legs curling around his back as he dived back in his tongue swiping across her pearl making her buck up again, she whimpered softly feeling his fingers push into her hot wet walls. His tongue batted across her clit as he continued to pump his fingers into her, he could feel her legs shaking against the sides of his head and he listened to her whimpering become louder. He scrapped his teeth over her clit making her bite down hard onto her lower lip, her legs suddenly straightened as he felt warmth juices coat his fingers and chin.

Ace continued watching know palming his member openly as Megumi arched off the table her mouth opened in a silent scream and her legs seemed to snap straight, after a few moments she lowered herself back down onto the desk breathing heavily he watched as her chest rised and fall before she pushed herself to sit up straight.

"You are horrible," She scolded Marco, her hair fanned out around her she looked like she was glowing.

He watched Marco pull away from the secret place between her thighs looking up at her with a large grin across his lips. His eyes widened as he watched liquid drip down his chin, Marco pushed himself up forcing her back down onto her back before cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss.

Marco grinned against her lips as he felt her hands slip up his sides and across his chest working down popping each button out of its hole as she went. She pulled her mouth away from his before shunting down across the desk kissing his chest as she went her fingers worked on his belt unlocking the buckle and pulling it out of the belt loops.

Glancing down at her, her silver eyes looked up and locked onto his pink lipstick marks left across his pecs, her legs wrapped around his waist forcing him to turn over and lay on his back on the desk. A smirk spread across her lips as she swiped her juices off his chin with one of her long fingers, her eyes locked onto his as she sucked on her finger.

"You are a vixen, yoi," Marco groaned watching her through hooded eyes, not forgetting about the peeking tom in the closet.

Megumi giggled softly and grinned her pelvis down onto his, emitting a groan from both of them. "Marco…" She whined softly as his hands cupped her breasts through her shirt and bra, roughly fondling her breasts. She moaned loudly arching into his hands as she continued to grind their sexes together.

"That's it love, moan my name," Marco ordered.

Her fingers worked quickly across the buttons she hadn't finished unpopping and zipper of his trousers, leaning forward pressing her chest firmly in his hands she locked her lips over his as she gently stroked his member through his navy boxers. He groaned loudly against her lips, he grabbed hold of the flimsy white material of her school shirt and with one short tug buttons popped and her full round perky breasts came into view.

Aces eyes widened at the sight of the hot pink lace bra that encased her breasts came into view, he gulped as he watched Marco bury his head in between the large mounds of flesh. Ace's eyes travelled over her bare skin, drinking in the image she was now straddling Marcos hips as Marcos hands reached up and grabbed hold of the pink lace tugging it down sharply making her chest bounce as they popped out of the bra.

He remembered over hearing a few girls in his class saying that Megumis tits weren't real that they were fake, but the way that they bounced there was no way they could be fake. He watched Marco lean forward pressing kisses across her collar bone, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her forward forcing her to grind against him.

"Marco please…" She whispered, "I need… oh…"

Ace was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing as he listened to Marco groan into her neck, her longer fingers worked through his hair tugging his head back and slammed her lips down onto his. He watched as Marco shuffled his hips backwards dragging his school trousers down by the hips, lifting her hips slightly Megumi flicked her hands down to help him remove the rest of his trousers. Soon the dark material was kicked off and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

Marco placed gentle kisses across her throat her nails softly scratching at the scalp, "Please," She whispered softly as he kissed lower forcing her to arch backwards kissing across the soft mounds of her large chest before pinching her right nipple between his teeth and her left between his fingers. He sucked hard on her nipple as he rolled the other one between his fingers, she whined loudly grinding against his covered erection.

"Marco…." She groaned tilting her hips up, "I swear….."

Ace had snuck his hand down into his trousers running his hand across his length before wrapping his hand firmly around himself slowly pumping himself, groaning weakly trying to keep the sound in his throat. He couldn't believe this as he watched Marco kiss across her chest biting down on the flesh and sucking harshly leaving bright purple bruises in his wake. Wrapping one around her back Aces hips jerked as he his eyes locked onto Megumis chest watching the large globes bounce freely.

Aces hands continued to rub up and down his own length, he could feel his precum against his his fingers. His eyes glanced up to Megumis face, cheeks bright pink and lips parted he watched her tongue dart out and lick across her bottom lip. His eyes switched over to Marco watching the older man tug his boxers down over his hips, Aces eyes nearly popped out his head seeing the larger than average size dick standing to attention.

"Beg, yoi," Marco ordered down to the woman.

Ace bit down his lip moaning as softly as possible, his hands started to move faster across his cock wanting more than just his hand. Watching Marco gently stroke his own cock, his eyes trained on Megumis face as the woman whined gently.

"Please…." She whimpered, her small hands cupping her own chest gently massaging her breasts.

"Please what?" Marco leant over her planting one hand down next to her head as he hovered over her.

"Please fuck me," She cried.

Ace caught the smirk on the older mans face hearing him, "With pleasure," Ace watched with one powerful thrust Marco had hilted himself fully inside her.

Megumi wrapped her hands around Marcos biceps digging perfectly manicured nails into the skin as her back bowed off the desk, a loud moan left her mouth. Keeping one hand planted next to her head Marco snaked his arm under her waist pulling her body flushed against hers.

"You ok?" Marco whispered into her ear softly kissing the sweet spot under her ear.

A shiver ran through her body and she hummed softly, "Yes…."

"Good, yoi," He chuckled before he pulled back out just till his tip was left inside her before slamming back into her.

Ace had bit down on his free hand as he continued to jerk off to the sight in front of him, watching every thrust that Marco ploughed into Megumi made her gorgeous tits bounce. Her head was tilted back in pure pleasure as she was forced to bounce down onto Marcos cock with every thrust he made into her.

"Harder please Marco," Megumi cried out in pleasure her legs coming up to wrap around his waist angling her hips just right for him to hit the spot within her that made her cry out for more.

Marco smirked as he let the arm that kept her upright slip down onto the table, making Megumi lay flat back against the table he picked up speed slamming into the girl below him. How could he deny the request of the beauty below him. She was already a panting mess under him before with every thrust she moaned, tightening her legs she started to grind down onto him meeting him with every thrust.

Ace felt the heat pooling in his stomach watching them knowing he wouldn't last long if they continued like this, model students fucking on Smokers desk. He groaned louder than he thought he would as he suddenly came in his boxers. His hips bucking into his hand violently as he watched Megumi came undone his eyes fully trained on her face.

Marco had started to feel her walls flutter around him, he knew she was close the way she clenched her eyes shut her breathing became more heavy on the verge of panting forcing her chest to heave before she cried out loudly her walls clamping down onto him. Marco heard the groan from the closet as he was forced over the edge as Megumi started to rock her hips upwards riding through her orgasm.

Ace leant his head against the door frame watching Marcos hips stutter in thrust before Marco came, the man had moaned loudly before his thrusts stopped all together, Megumis hips continued to buck up against Marco. Ace had pulled his hand slowly out of his boxers wiping his own cum onto the wall grimacing slightly at the stickiness around his fingers.

Megumi pushed herself up onto her elbows blinking a few times trying to get her barring's as Marco slowly pulled out of her, she smiled widely at him, "You do have some good ideas," she giggled.

Cupping her chin Marco drew her into a kiss smirking against her lips, "Oh you have no idea," He smirked his eyes locking with Aces.

The next day at Lunch Ace sat down across from his older brother smiling weakly, he couldn't get a wink of sleep his only thought was watching Megumi and Marco fuck each others brains out.

"You alright?" Sabo questioned his younger brother.

"Yeah… Just…" Ace yawned, "Tired."

"OI! Sabo," A voice sounded behind him.

Ace turned his head quickly suddenly coming eye to cleavage with the beautiful breasts he saw yesterday he shifted suddenly feeling his pants tighten, looking up into silver eyes the school sweet heart smiled down at him, "Hi Ace," She smiled sweetly.

"H…. Hi," Ace couldn't shake the thought of the face she made when she came.

"Marco, Megumi," Sabo grinned widely, "Join us for lunch."

"Yeah why not, yoi," Marco grinned.

Megumi slipped into the seat one side of Ace and Marco the other, Ace silently prayed to himself that he would survive through this lunch break.

AN: I told you I would have M rated stuff up again, this came across of a werid conversation that me and a friend had and this came about. Yes Marco likes the idea of being watched, no Megumi had no clue and would kill Marco when she finds out. Poor Ace being stuck in the closet but to be fair… would totally love to be in his position.

All my love

Scarlet.


End file.
